


Quitale los lentes

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone





	Quitale los lentes

Después de que su hermano, Lex, fue condenado a 30 años de prisión, Lena asumió el cargo de CEO de . Se trasladó a la Ciudad para dirigir a la compañía e inmediatamente se dispuso a expiar los crímenes de su hermano. Se le dio la oportunidad de viajar en la nave espacial suborbital Venture, pero tuvo que retroceder en el último minuto debido a una importante reunión de negocios sobre el cambio de nombre de su empresa. Después de que la nave espacial explotara, y se dirigieron a Luthor Corp para investigarla. Sin embargo, instó a que no tuviera nada que ver con ello, simplemente queriendo empezar de nuevo fuera de su familia, conservando un USB con información sobre el oscilador destruido del Venture que una filial de su empresa había fabricado. 

Lena: Kara , tal vez tenga que ausentarme unos dias, vas a tener que hacer los informes y no quiero que te vayas hasta que los dejes en mi escritorio.  
Kara: Si, Señorita Luthor!

Kara trabajaba en esas oficinas de 8 a 8, practicamente 12 horas haciendo papeles y mas papeles para la nueva directora,lena, era muy bonita pero muy mandona siempre viajaba y nunca hacia nada, mas que alegar que defendia el apellido luthor.

En los otros departamentos se escuchaba el rumor de que a Lena Luthor le gustaban las mujeres, kara solo escuchaba los rumores, no los creia, apreciaba a mucho ala Srita Luthor, y no daria credibilidad a esas tonterias. Pero dia tras dias era lo mismo. Trabajar y Trabajar. De cierto modo le atraia su jefa, pero no se lo iba a decir, se suponia que a ella le gustaban los chicos, quiza era una pantalla para estar cerca.

Una noche se quedo a trabajar tarde para completar un informe y escucho como Lena discutia con alguien en una video conferencia hasta colgar.Vio a su jefa salir con los ojos caidos.

Kara: Que le pasa Srita Luthor?  
Lena: El corazon roto  
Kara: Oh, vaya, espero se reponga muy rapido  
Lena: Vamos por una copa y no acepto un no por respuesta, deja el trabajo  
Kara: bueno jefa.

AL llegar al bar, fueron bien recibidas dada la reputacion de los Luthor, o los amaban o los odiaban.

Lena: Te he notado mas rara y timida de lo normal, estas bien?  
Kara: Si, solo mi terapeuta me dice que siga visitandolo  
Lena: Para que?

Kara: Cosas  
Lena: Que cosas,kara?  
Kara: Mi timidez  
Lena: Te estan convirtiendo entonces en una atrevida.  
Kara: Nose

La noche paso tranquila, hasta que lena fue a dejar a kara a su casa, para que descansara y mañana la veria temprano en el trabajo.

Kara: Buenas noches,jefa  
Lena: Que descanses

Que chica tan rara penso Lena mientras se alejaba.

Cerca de las 8:00 am Kara se dirijia a su empleo, pero su oido escucho el grito de una mujer pidiendo ayuda. Era Lena , su automovil se iba en picada bajo el puente del tren, los frenos no respondian.

SuperGirl: No se preocupe, la sacare de aqui!!!!, con su enorme fuerza logro levantar el auto y llevarlo a una zona segura cerca del trabajo. Despidiendose con un beso en la mejilla de lena, supergirl se alejo volando. Mientras Lena sentia escalofrios en su cuerpo.  
Lena llamo por telefono, pidio que repararan su automovil y lo remolcaran, ella iria caminando al trabajo. Justo cuando iba entrando tambien lo hacia Kara.

Lena: Que hora es esta de llegar?  
Kara: Se me hizo tarde, permiso, voy a terminar mis pendientes. Corriendo a su desordenado escritorio.

 

Más tarde ese día Lena Luthor abordó un helicóptero. Sin embargo, antes de que el helicóptero pudiera llegar muy lejos, dos drones aparecieron y atacaron al vehivulo aereo en una zona boscosa, los gritos de ayuda llegaron a oidos de SuperGirl, quien inmediatamente, se quito su ropa de oficina y sus lentes para ir al rescate de Lena y su piloto.

Un par de minutos antes de que el helicóptero colapsara a causa de los drones, una figura atravezo el cielo, sacando primero al piloto y poniendole a salvo, mientras quedaba Lena. 

SuperGirl la tomo en sus brazos, aprentandola a su fuerte y duro pecho,sin pensarlo mas, chica mas fuerte beso a Lena dejandola sin respirar, sosteniendola con una mano y una pierna, mientras su otra mano se daba la tarea de hurgar bajo su ropa interior, con habilidad y fuerza , la chica fuerte la aparto de lado y entro sin consentimiento dentro de Luthor. Con fuerza y rapidez entraba y salia de ella,mientras lena se aferraba a ese duro cuerpo, delimitando las lineas marcadas de los musculos de su salvadora.Subiendo cada vez mas a la ultima capa respirable dentro de la atmosfera, provoco en Lena Luthor un orgasmo agresivo. Decendiendo rapidamente al lugar del ataque del helicoptero,tomo al piloto junto con la chica luthor para llevarlos a la Corporacion.

SuperGirl se perdio entre las nubes, cosa que no era mas que un truco, para poder entrar por la escalera de incendios a su oficina.  
Llego se sento y se puso a trabajar en la computadora como lo hacia cada dia.

Lena: Eso fue increible! (Besando a Kara)  
Kara: Perdon! jefa!  
Lena: Disculpame es que sin tus aburridos lentes eres exactamente igual a una persona.  
Kara: Disculpeme, mi vista estaba cansada y me  
Lena: Si te quitaste los lentes, disculpame tu a mi. Vas al gimnasio? No, cierto pasas mucho tiempo aqui. Y no eres muy sociable y mucho menos vuelas. Que tonta, disculpa ese beso fue una tonteria.  
Kara: Esta bien, Srita Luthor

Lena se alejo a su Oficina, sin quitarse de la mente la experiencia con SuperGirl.

 

**Muchas veces mostramos algo que no somos y ocultamos lo real tras unos lentes y algo de color rosa**


End file.
